A need exists for a fast, easy to verify computer implemented method to migrate document content electronically that initially only uses metadata to create migration profiles then simulates the migration, verifies the simulation is accurate, and then finally migrates the electronic file content.
The present embodiments meet these needs.
The present embodiments are detailed below with reference to the listed Figures.